


Always You.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst??, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, fuck you bryon, ian is my baby, puppy ian, these idiots really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian goes after Mickey who is on a date with Bryon, trying to convince the love of his life to come back home.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Always You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my personal take on how this scene of Ian going after Mickey could possibly be like. :)
> 
> Twitter: @valeskamonaghan.  
> Tumblr: @valeskaheart

“What are you doing here, Gallagher?”

“I want to talk, Mickey.”

“I’m on a date.”

“Just let me talk, Mickey. Please?”

Mickey sighed, “Alright. He’s still getting ready anyway.”

Ian’s heart clenched and he carefully went down the stairs on his crutches.

“Looks like you’re getting used to them.”

Ian shrugged, “I just don’t want to get used to you with someone else.”

“You made it clear when you unproposed to me.”

“I want to marry you, Mickey. I just don’t want the situation to be because we have to.”

“I wanted to marry you because I love you, Gallagher. All that legal bullshit just goes with it. I’ve done nothing but try and protect you and it seems it always bites me in the ass.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll never be able to say it enough.”

“You thought I murdered, Paula. You never told me how you really felt.”

“You thought I killed her too.”

“But I didn’t fucking propose to you, Ian! I didn’t make it out as if I actually loved you only to hurt you.”

“But I do love you, Mickey!” Ian shouted, “I want you to know that.”

Mickey ignored the people that were staring at them as they walked and the people that were probably looking out from their windows.

“Ian, all we have ever done is hurt each other. Life always got in the way and it never went our way.”

“It can now, Mick. We are out of jail, you’re away from your dad and we can finally be together in ways we never could before. That’s what I want. I meant it when I said we would get married because we fucking love each other.”

Ian swallowed at the sight of Mickey’s face. He just wanted to know what was going through his mind.

“Is that a ring around your neck?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah um- I wanted to do this the right way, Mick. I wanted to marry you in a situation that was happy. This isn’t exactly a happy situation but it has nothing to do with murder.”

Mickey took a deep breath, “Ian-“

“I know you’re upset with me and I want to fix that. This isn’t what this proposal is. This one is showing you how much you mean to me and how I really love you, Mickey. We are free to get married because we love each other. We are free to be together, Mick. I want you and I want us. I want to make you happy. I’ve done a shit job at that lately and I want to make up for that.”

Ian knew Mickey could clearly see where he had been crying; cheeks stained with tears and his eyes red. He just missed him. Mickey truly made his life better.

Mickey’s phone started ringing and Ian waited for him to answer it but he never did. He just stepped closer and picked up the ring that was hanging around Ian’s neck and looked at it before looking up at Ian, “Gonna propose with a necklace, Gallagher?”

He actually smiled at Ian and had a hint of laughter which had Ian smiling right back.

“I um- I thought I could get rings for both of us. I went back to the courthouse and I signed the paper, Mick. The next step is up to you.”

“You’re really proposing to me while I’m on a date?” Mickey chuckled, “Doesn’t sound like you.”

“No offense but fuck your date, Mickey. I can barely handle you after all these years so I’m not sure how that shit is going to.”

Ian moved a bit because the crutches were starting to hurt his under arms.

“You mean this, Ian? You won’t walk out on me?”

“I’d be stupid to let you go again, Mickey but that’s not my plan. I want you every fucking day.”

Ian shuffled the best he could so he could pull the other ring out of his jacket and held it between his fingers.

“This is your ring.” Ian continued, “If you say no now I’m going to keep it because I’m not going to give up on you, Mickey. I’m going to do whatever it takes to make this right. Unless whatever his name is-“

“Bryon.”

“Don’t care. Unless Bonnie is someone you want to be with.”

Mickey snorted, “Bonnie? Ian, you saw him right?”

“Yes unfortunately.”

“He isn’t shit, Gallagher. I wanted to piss you off. I wanted you to feel that ache and pain that I felt. I wanted to show you that I’m not someone you can continue to keep leading on and shit.”

“I’m not leading you on, Mickey. I want you. That’s as simple as that.”

Mickey looked at the ring in Ian’s hands and reached up to pull Ian’s tighter around him, “You cold?”

“I’ll worry about that later.”

Just then the door came open and Bryon walked out.

“Mickey, I thought you- oh. Hey, Ian. What’s going on?”

Mickey ran a hand down his face and looked at Bryon before looking back at Ian, “Going to have to call the date off.”

“What?!” Bryon exclaimed, “It took me forever to get ready.”

Ian looked at the ground and smiled. He really didn’t want to show off how he was feeling right now.

“Go find someone to buy you a drink or something because I have other plans.”

“I see how it is. You’re going back with Ian aren’t you? Going to let yourself get hurt again?”

“I’m not going back with Ian I’m just going home.”

“I can’t believe this shit.”

“Ready to go, Ian? I want to get you off those crutches so you can rest.”

Ian smiled at him, “I’m ready.”

Mickey took the ring from Ian and slid it on his own ring finger before stepping close and kissing Ian, “Let’s go home.”

They both ignored Bryon yelling at them. Mickey was there for Ian to lean on as they waited for their Uber.

“What next?” Mickey asked, “Gonna go back to the courthouse then?”

Ian shook his head, “Want to talk to you and fix all this and then I’m going to give you the wedding you deserve.”

“Fucking sap.” 

Ian smiled and reached down to take Mickey’s hand, “I do love you, Mickey.”

“I know, Ian. I love you too and I was a fucking dumbass for thinking I could ever love anyone or even like anyone the way I do you. Now let’s shut up about that idiot, get you home and talk so we can get this wedding started.”

“Never expected you to be this eager to get married.”

“I’m eager to tie myself to you and spend the rest of my life with you, Ian.”

“Who’s the sap now?”

“Shut up before I break your other leg.”

Ian laughed and pulled him close so he could kiss the side of his head, “Theres my south side trash.”

Mickey flipped him off but was smiling the whole time.

He really did love the idiot.


End file.
